Stress Eating
by Broadwayfreak5357
Summary: Hecate tries to figure out what is bothering Pippa and why she is practically mainlining donuts. Pretty plotless, but it's my first published fic in a YEAR. Written in September 2017 and unbeta'd so...#yolo


**Well...hello there. It has been a really freakin long time. I am sort of trying NaNoWriMo (happy November, bitches!) but I don't have it in me to do it fully, so I thought I would just start by trying to post a story a day. I wrote this little plot bunny more than a year ago, but I cut out the unfinished bit/flashback (I guess that will be chapter two!). This is hella OOC and I feel weird about it, but like I said, it's been a while and I am a little rusty but I just need to publish something to start me off. ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯ Thanks for reading!**

Pippa placed her hand at the base of Hecate's neck and pulled her in close as she concentrated enough to loosen a few hairpins that held the severe bun in place. Dropping the pins on the floor, she dimly heard Hecate protest, no doubt wanting to save the pins from being scattered every which way, and swiftly placed her mouth on Hecate's, reveling in the soft warmth.

She freed the rest of the pins and wound her hands around the other woman's thick, black strands. The pair continued softly kissing in the dim light of the corridor, and Pippa was struck by how much she wanted this moment; how much she had missed her friend; how all of the feelings she had repressed for years were slowly drifting to the surface. Even though they had reconciled months ago, Pippa never again wanted to be without Hecate — she never wanted to feel those emotions again.

She pulled back slightly, and a swollen-lipped Hecate looked confused. Calming her girlfriend's fears, Pippa kissed her gently on the forehead and then pulled her into a tight hug, breathing her in. She felt Hecate awkwardly pat her on the back and had to laugh.

"Hiccup, love. You're my favorite human — you know that?" Pippa said reassuringly. "I'm so glad you're in my life once more."

Pippa felt Hecate smile into her shoulder, and then almost _heard_ the dark haired woman frown and cough slightly. "Is anything wrong?" she asked, pulling back again to look at her girlfriend's face.

"How many donuts have you had today, woman?" Hecate said rather crossly, although Pippa couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"Ummmmm…" said Pippa, trying to stall as she inwardly winced, thinking of the number and hoping Hecate wouldn't be too angry with her.

"Pipsqueak!"

"Alright, alright, I only had three!" Pippa reluctantly said.

Not moving a muscle and arching a thin, dark brow upward, Hecate simply stared at her girlfriend. _Dammit,_ Pippa thought.

"Fine, okay, Hecate Hardbroom? I had eight. Are you happy now? I had eight damn donuts and they were so good and I'm not even mad about it, okay?" Pippa said, her face flushed with embarrassment and a bizarre sort of pride in herself.

Pippa did wince then as she saw the concerned look on Hecate's face.

"I'm so sorry!" "Pipsqueak, what's wrong?"

"You first!" Both women said at once. Hecate just glared at her, and Pippa swallowed heavily, hoping she could bullshit her girlfriend enough to not ruin the surprise she had planned.

"Honestly, if you must know, Hiccup dear, I'm honestly just really stressed about this school term. It's been a real nightmare and I'm at my wit's end — term is almost over and there's so much to do and I have some students who are struggling. Honestly, I swear that's what it is. You do know that stress-eating donuts helps me to cope, plus there's the fact that my metabolism is awesome, so you know, I can eat as many donuts as I want without it affecting my body. Honestly, that's what's going on with me. Why do you ask?" Pippa said hurriedly, hoping she came off as cool, calm and collected but knowing she was anything but.

Hecate suspiciously stared at her stammering girlfriend. _Oops,_ Pippa thought.

The dark haired woman rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Say 'honestly' one more time, Pippa; I dare you," Hecate said wryly, knowing there was something she was missing but was unable to put her finger on it.

Pippa blushed heavily, crimson slowly spreading down her neck.

"So," the blonde witch stammered. "Why do you want to know how many donuts I've eaten today?"

Hecate suppressed her laughter and instead said, "because, dear. You have powdered sugar all over your robes and when I went to hug you, I nearly inhaled half of it!"

"OH!" Pippa said, a little embarrassed of herself, but pleased that her girlfriend seemed to be sticking to more mundane questions.

"And anyway, how on _earth_ did you get powdered sugar on your shoulders?! Really, Pip — that's a talent. A very bizarre talent, but talent nonetheless. You should be proud."

Pippa smiled, pulled her girlfriend close, and the two women headed off toward the lake for an end-of-summer picnic.


End file.
